3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project, 3rd generation partnership project) LTE (Long Term Evolution, long term evolution) adopts OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing, orthogonal frequency division multiplexing) as a core transmission technology thereof. In the case of same-frequency networking, limited frequency band resources may be reused periodically outside a cell. Therefore, interference inevitably exists between adjacent cells, and management and coordination are required.
At present, two major solutions are usually adopted for ICIC (Intercell interference coordination, intercell interference coordination), namely, intercell static coordination and intercell dynamic coordination. In the intercell static coordination solution, a CEU (Cell Edge User, cell edge user) of each cell uses a part of a whole available frequency band, which is usually set to ⅓. In addition, frequencies utilized by CEUs of adjacent cells of different base stations are orthogonal to each other. Each cell allocates, to the edge user thereof, a RB (Resource Block, resource block) with orthogonal frequencies, so as to reduce the intercell interference. In the cell dynamic coordination solution, the part of the whole available frequency band utilized by the CEU of each cell may expand and shrink along with a traffic intensity of a serving cell.
However, in both the intercell static coordination technology and the intercell dynamic coordination technology, a certain RB margin usually exists between adjacent cells. At this time, if adjacent cells both occupy the remaining RBs between them completely, severe intercell interference is caused, and if neither of the adjacent cells occupies the remaining RBs between them, a waste of the resources is caused. It can be seen that, how to reasonably and effectively utilize the remaining RBs between the adjacent cells is an urgent problem to be solved in the ICIC (intercell interference coordination) technology currently.